thepkmnfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of a New Trainer
Welcome to an all new Fanfiction by Izzyndawnfan12. A young boy in Pallet Town wants to become a Pokemon Trainer. But what challenges will he face? Pokemon Daunte's Pokemon *Pichu *Pidgeotto *Nidoran Jade's Pokemon *Shinx *Dodrio *Butterfree Gary's Pokemon *Squirtle Steven's Pokemon *Charmander Tanya's Pokemon *Bulbasaur Chapters Daunte's Beginning Daunte waited, along with a huge croud, outside of Professor Oak's lab. He, along with a few other kids were waiting to get a Pokemon, after watching an advertisment on television. Out of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, Daunte wanted Squirtle the most. "I can't wait until I get my first Pokemon!" Daunte smiles, as he watches the clock slowly tick. Gary smirks, "You? Getting a Pokemon? It'd faint in less than a second, you little twirp." "It so would not!" I defend myself. I always hated Gary. He was my arch enemy. Everyone likes him. He always acts like he is better than everyone else, and always picks on me because he's older and stronger. "It so would!" Gary pushes me. Suddenly, a bell rings. "It's open!" an unfamiliar voice cries out. Gary shoves me to the ground, and three people run to the lab. "Oh no! How am I going to get a Pokemon now?" I winge, and begin to run up the stares. Gary, Steven and Tanya emerge from the door, each holding a Pokeball. "My Bulbasaur is so cute!" Tanya exclaims. "Well, my Charmander is so cool!" Steven brags. "My Squirtle would make both of your Pokemon faint!" Gary grins. I rush inside, and stare at the table. All of the Pokeballs are gone. I drop to my knees. "What's the matter?" Professor Oak asks me. "There's no more Pokemon! And I must have a Pokemon! This can't be happening!" I sob. "There, there. You remind me of another trainer from Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum," he states. "Are you sure all of the Pokemon are gone?" I say. "Well, there is one Pokemon left....it is..." I cut him off. "Oh boy! I don't care which Pokemon it is! I really want it! Please?" I cheer, jumping around in circles. "If you insist," Professor Oak replies, and hands me the red Pokeball. I throw down the ball, and out comes a small, yellow pokemon. "Wait a minute..." I say. "It's a Pichu! I love Pichu's!" "I'm glad you like it," Professor Oak replies. "Now, here is your PokeDex which is a portable Pokemon encyclopeida, and here are twelve Pokeballs for you to catch some Pokemon with!" "Pika!" Pichu smiles. "Now, return to your Pokeball, Pichu!" Daunte attempts to make Pichu return to the ball, but it doesn't work. "Ah, some Pokemon don't like to be confined. So it looks like Pichu won't get inside a Pokeball. It will just follow you around!" Professor Oak explains, and Pichu jumps on Daunte's shoulder. "I see! Well, at least we can be close buddies!" Daunte laughs, and walks outside of Oak's lab. "Daunte, sweetie! What Pokemon did you get?" Daunte's mother asks, after he walks outside. "Oh, it's a Pichu!" Daunte and Pichu smile. "I thought it was only Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle? But that doesn't matter anymore because you finally have a Pokemon!" his mother cheers. "Thanks mom!" Daunte replies. "I also packed your bag with all the necessary equiptment you'll need, and some food! I am so proud of you right now, honey!" His mother gives him a kiss on the forehead, as Daunte walks off into the forest. Daunte slowly peers around his surroundings, looking for a Pokemon to catch. "This is going to be so cool!" Daunte exclaims, and continues to look. "Pika-Pi!" Pichu points out. "What is it?" I worringly ask him, and notice a Pidgeotto walking around. "Boy! I'm going to catch a Pokemon for the first time! Alright Pichu, do your job and weaken the Pokemon!" Daunte smiles. Pichu runs up to the Pidgeotto, only to be screeched at. "Pichu! Use Thunder Bolt!" The small Pichu attacks the bird type Pokemon, smashing it aside. Pidgeotto gets up off the ground, and uses Aerial Ace against the Pichu, injuring it. "Hold in there, buddy! Pichu, use Thunder Bolt again!" Daunte commands, and Pichu attacks the Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto looses most of it's health! Daunte immediately throws a Pokeball at it. It wobbles for a bit, but it manages to keep the bird inside. "Yes! I did it!" Daunte cheers. "Pika!" Pichu adds, and climbs up Daunte's arm. Daunte places the Pokeball back in his pocket, and continues walking. After a few hours of walking, it becomes dark. "Alright, Pichu. I think we should set up camp now. It's getting dark!" Daunte suggests, and Pika jumps off of his shoulder. Daunte gets out his sleeping bag, and collects a few logs to start a fire with. Just before he lights it, he spots a blue pokemon. "Oh boy! It's a male Nidoran! I've always wanted one! Pidgeotto! I choose you!" Daunte throw out a Pokeball, and the bird emerges. "Pidgeotto! Use quick attack!" Daunte commands, and the Pidgeotto attacks the Nidoran. In defence, the Nidoran uses Horn Attack, which causes Pidgeotto to faint. "Pidgeotto! That's it! Pichu, use Thunder Bolt!" Daunte yells, and his Pichu runs at the Nidoran, and does it's attack, injuring the Nidoran. Nidoran attempts to use Tackle, but it misses. "Use Thunder Bolt again!" Daunte smiles. Pichu uses Thunder Bolt, and weakens Nidoran. "You're mine now!" Daunte throws a Pokeball at Nidoran, catching it. "Well, I think I should get some sleep around now. Goodnight Pichu!" Daunte lights the fire, and rests inside his sleeping bag. "Pika!" Pichu says, and falls alseep. While the two are sleeping, a figure approaches them. It is a girl, with long black hair, a blue top with a blue skirt, brown bag, pink heels, a Pokeball necklace, who was holding an Ultra Ball. Her Shinx follows her. Shinx growls at Daunte, but the girl silences it. Daunte rubs his eyes, immediately waking up. "Huh?" he moans. "Who is there?" His eyes shoot open, and he stares at the girl and shouts. "Who the heck are you?" he fearfully yells. "Be quiet..." she softly says. "No! Tell me who you are, and what you are doing here right now!" Daunte demands. "Okay, fine. My name is Jade. I was walking through the forest with my Shinx here, after hearing someone. I wanted to know who it was. Now, you're turn," she replies. "I'm Daunte. I've gotten my first Pokemon, and have just caught two right now and I'm hoping on becoming a Pokemon Master! I'm on my way through Kanto!" Daunte explains. "Well, every trainer should have an accomplice. Mind if I stick with you on your Pokemon Journey?" Jade asks him. "That would be pretty awesome!" Daunte smiles. "Pika? Pika-pi!" Pichu cheers, and runs over to the Shinx. "Pichu, meet your new friend Shinx!" Daunte says to his Pokemon. "Hahaha, and Shinx, meet your new friend Pichu!" Jade smiles, fascinated with the two Pokemon's immediate friendship. Daunte's stomach begins to rumble. "You must be hungry! I've packed alot of food with me. Do you want some?" Jade offers, while feeding the two Pokemon some snacks. "That would be awesome aswell!" Daunte smiles. "I'll cook us something up, and then we will sleep," Jade prepares for the night. "Do you mind if I see what Pokemon you have?" Daunte eagerly asks. "Go ahead! Knock yourself out!" Jade chuckles, and throws Daunte her back of Pokeballs. "Wow! They are all in Ultra Balls!" Daunte smiles, holding the three Ultra Balls. Now, it was time to see what was inside. Daunte throws one to the ground. Nothing. It must be Shinx's ball. The second ball contains a Dodrio. The third ball has Butterfree. "I like your Pokemon!" Daunte compliments. Missing Items Daunte wakes up to his Pichu jumping on his torso. "Huh? Pichu? What is it buddy?" Dante curiously asks the Pokemon "Pika! Pika! Pika-Pi!" Pichu says, pointing to his left. Daunte turns over, and notices the fire has finished burning, Jade is gone and his bag is missing. "Oh, no!" Daunte cries. "Where is Jade? And better question...where is my bag? It has my Pokemon and PokeDex inside!" "Pika!" Pichu tries to communicate. A Pokemon approaches. "What Pichu means, is that Jade stole your items and ran," a white Pokemon, with similarities to a cat says. "Who are you?" "The name is Meowth. I am one of the only Pokemon who can speak English, so that means I can translate Pokemon language!" Meowth explains to the confused boy. "How do I know if I can trust you or not?" Daunte ponders. Meowth smiles, "You can't." "If I can't, then I don't want any help from you," Daunte lifts up his sleeping bag. "Listen kid, I'll help you get your stuff back if you let me accompany you, because my old friends kind of banished me..." Meowth attempts to let Daunte join him. "Do you know where Jade went?" Daunte asks, and Meowth nods. Meanwhile, Jade is shown running to a mysterious man. "Here, Jr. Giovanni. I've got a PokeDex and Pokeballs!" Jade shows her master. "Where did you get this junk?"Jr. Giovanni replies. "I got it from some new trainer who came from Pallet Town, boss!" Jade answers her boss. "I don't want a darn Pidgeotto or a dumb PokeDex. I want a Pichu. A Pikachu. And a Raichu," Giovanni facepalms, and Jade sadly looks down. "I'm sorry sir, I will try my best. However, the trainer does have a relatively strong Pichu. I could get it for you!" Jade tells him. "Ok then, but don't look to suspicious or you could foil everything!" Jr. Giovanni commands, and Jade bows. Meowth begins to point Daunte into directions.